nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Nook
Tom Nook is the main antagonist of the Animal Crossing series. He owns his own shop, and all Animal Crossing games begin with the player working for him. Tom Nook has given the player his or her house, and the period of time where the player works for Tom Nook serves as a tutorial for the many things that the player can do within his or her Animal Crossing village. After working for Tom Nook, the player is able to purchase items from his store and pay off his or her debt. After paying off a debt on one's house, Tom Nook offers to expand. As more and more items are bought and sold through Tom Nook's shop, it begins to expand. Shop Expansions in Animal Crossing (GameCube) Nook's Cranny This is the small version of Tom Nook's shop that the player first becomes familiar with within Animal Crossing. It offers a small selection of tools, plants, wallpaper and carpets, clothes, and furniture. Tom Nook will upgrade this shop after 25,000 bells have been spent at this store. Nook 'n Go The second iteration of Tom Nook's shop. It features an expanded selection of tools, plants, wallpaper and carpets, clothes, and furniture. Tom Nook will upgrade this shop after 65,000 bells have been spent at this store. Nookway The third iteration of Tom Nook's shop. It features, yet again, a largely expanded of tools, plants, wallpaper and carpets, clothes, and furniture. You can now buy signposts and paint. Tom Nook will upgrade this shop after 150,000 bells have been spent at this store and another player from another town has come and purchased something from the store. Nookington's The fourth and final iteration of Tom Nook's shop. Nookington's features the most drastic changes of all of the upgrades to Tom Noo's shops. A second floor has been added, and the first floor of the shop has been expanded. There is also a widely expanded selection of tools, plants, wallpaper and carpets, clothes, and furniture. Nookington's is the final version of Tom Nook's shop and cannot be upgraded. Shop Expansions in Animal Crossing: Wild World (Nintendo DS) Nook's Cranny It is a small, dark store where there is few room and few things. It opens when you start a new game. Nook 'n Go After you spend a few bells, then you will have some more room and some more Items. Nookway Spend 90,000 bells with Tom Nook and he will upgrade his store. It is a modern little building. Nookington's This upgrade is the only one that varies from the DS to the GameCube versions of this game. The variation is the addition of a hair salon, known as "Shampoodle", run by Harriet the Poodle. This is the only way to change your hairdo (other than wigs purchased at the Able Sisters' Shop).' If you want this store, you need someone else using DS to DS or around the world get to see your shop. That person must buy something and then you get this shop as well.' See Also *Animal Crossing *Animal Crossing: Wild World *List of Animal Crossing items Category:Animal Crossing characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies